diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Explosionmancer
A Dimmer necromancer focuses on the skill dim vision. Dim vision is an extremely useful AI affecting curse that prevents monsters from using their ranged abilities or finding players to use their melee attacks. Monsters under the affects of dim vision simply stay put until a melee attacker engages them. ' ' Curses: Dim Vision and Decrepify Dim vision is not useful when only a few skill points are invested in it, but at level 20 it really shines. Dim vision at low level has a low duration and small radius, making it nearly useless. Dim vision at a high level covers more than the screen in radius. In Normal games, maximum dim vision has just under a minute length. In Hell games, maximum dim vision has about ten seconds in length. Maximum dim vision can incapacitate all enemies in the area allowing melee characters to pick them off one by one and run away to heal. Ranged characters no longer have to worry about being attacked when all the monsters are under dim vision. Dim vision does not work on unique monsters, necessitating decrepify for bosses. Dim vision like the other AI affecting curses Attract and Confuse do not work on bosses. For bosses, Decrepify is a good curse to help your golem and Act 1 Rogue mercenary kill the boss. Maxing Decrepify is suggested, because this build is only good in parties. Since this build will only be used in parties, the Necromancer never has to be able to kill stuff himself. Maxing Decrepify saves the player the tiring spamming of Decrepify, since it increases the curse's duration. With maximum Decrepify, the Necromancer simply has to curse Baal or Diablo once and hide some distance away where it is safer. Mercenary and Minion This build works well with an Act 1 Rogue Mercenary. Since monsters will be under the affects of Dim Vision, unable to attack ranged attackers, a ranged mercenary is a must. Only Act 1 Rogues and Act 3 Sorcerers are ranged mercenaries. Since many monsters in Hell Mode have elemental immunities, Act 3 Sorcerers are not a good choice. Act 1 Rogues are the best choice. A Clay Golem is a necessity. Remember, Dim Vision does not work on bosses, so Dimmers still need a tank. Clay Golems are good tanks for your Act 1 Rogue mercenary, since they have a lot of life at high levels and slow down attackers. Corpse Explosion Corpse Explosion is a good skill to max for this build, because this build will not be using Skeletons or Revived Minions like Skelemancers and it will not need the synergies of a Poisonmancer or Bonemancer. Skelemancers need corpses for their Skeletons and Revived Monsters. Poisonmancers and Bonemancers may have their skill points better spent synergizing their main attack skill. Unlike those builds, this build should max corpse explosion. Runs Baal Runs Dimmers are extremely useful in Baal runs. All the waves except the last wave, the Minions of Baal wave, use ranged attacks which deal all types of magical damage: poison, lightning, fire and cold. With Dim Vision, all of these magical ranged attacks can be prevented, meaning players will not need to have a lot of resistance gear. The Inferno-casting Demon wave will not even be able to cast Inferno on melee characters. Minions of Baal and Baal himself cannot be affected by Dim Vision, since it's an AI-affecting curse, so they need to be cursed with Decrepify. Corpse Explosion is effective on Baal runs. Since all the monsters summoned by Baal are huddled together in the same spot, Corpse Explosion becomes deadly. Just cast Dim Vision and then spam Corpse Explosion after the other people in your party have killed a monster. Use this same tactic when fighting the Minions of Baal, but cast Decrepify first. Chaos Runs Dimmers are useful on Chaos Sanctuary runs. Since the Act IV Chaos Sanctuary where players fight Diablo is an open arena, it is easy to accidentally aggravate multiple monsters. Dim Vision stops the aggravated monsters in their tracks, allowing other players to kill them. Dim Vision is also indirectly useful against the Oblivion Knights in the Chaos Sanctuary who cast the homing missile, Bone Spirit, spell and Decrepify, because all the melee Abyss Knights around them become incapacitated, allowing the other players in your party to focus on the Oblivion Knights. Corpse Explosion is useful when fighting the three summoned monster groups in the Chaos Sanctuary. Just cast Dim Vision on them, then spam Corpse Explosion. Skill Points Skills to max *Dim Vision *Decrepify *Corpse Explosion *Clay Golem *Golem Mastery 'Skills to add One point ' *Summon Resist *Bone Armor